(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic stop mechanism for a tape recorder, in which in the playback, fast feeding or rewinding mode, a playback, fast feeding or rewinding control member is allowed to return automatically to its non-operated position (i.e., home position) when a magnetic tape has been fully wound up.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As automatic stop mechanisms for tape recorders, there have heretofore been known those detecting electrically each end of a tape to energize a solenoid so that a control member such as playback, fast feeding or rewinding control member is allowed to return from its operated position (e.g., pressed position) to its non-operated position; those making use of a rotary force of a flywheel or the like to cause such a control member to return to its non-operated position; etc.
Automatic stop mechanisms in each of which each end of a tape is electrically detected to stop the associated tape recorder automatically by means of a solenoid have complex structures due to the incorporation of solenoids and are also disadvantageous in reducing the dimensions of the associated tape recorders.
Turning next to automatic stop mechanisms making use of the rotary force of a flywheel to reverse the running direction of a tape, they generally have such as structure that a pin is provided upright from a portion of the flywheel and a lock member holding a playback, fast feeding or rewinding control member at its operated position is kicked. This structure is thus accompanied by such drawbacks that the balance of the flywheel may be impaired and since the tension of the tape becomes higher temporarily at the beginning of each operation, this increased tension may be detected to cause a false operation. In conventional mechanisms of this type, a detection member adapted for detection of the tension of a tape is interlocked with the advancing and retreating displacement of the associated magnetic head and is allowed to contact with the tape only when the magnetic head has advanced and is maintained in contact with the tape. They are hence accompanied by such an inconvenience that the tape recorder cannot be automatically stopped in the fast feeding and rewinding mode.